The Next Generation
by nobleboivin
Summary: After reading the final two chapters of the Magna I was inspired to write this. Warning spoilers. It's graduation day for the children of the rookie nine. This details their adventures as well as the adventures of their parents.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's.

Canon Characters: (These characters are canon, aside from Rock Lee's son's name.)

Gai Lee: Son of Rock Lee (His name hasn't been revealed so I made one up.)

Shikadai Nara: Son of Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Chocho Akimichi: Daughter of Choji Akimichi and Karui

Inojin Yamanaka: Son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai

Sarada Uchiha: Daughter of Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha

Bolt/Boruto Uzumaki: Son of Naruto and Hinata

Himawari Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 1

The Hokage stares at the Hokage monument. His eyes twitch. A demonic snickering is heard in back of his mind. All faces of the Hokage have been painted, including the seventh's face. The seventh Hokage rubs his hand through his blonde, spikey hair.

"How the hell did he get past security and me?" Naruto, the seventh Hokage asks.

It's been years since the 4th shinobi war and peace has come to the village. The village has also become a safe haven to jinchuriki and others who are just plan different and shunned.

After Tsunade stepped down from the Hokage mantle, Kakashi became Hokage. He then made Naruto his successor. Naruto has been a great Hokage since and is extremely protective of the village. He's happily married to Hinata and has two children. One of which is responsible for the current prank.

"Same way you did." Shikamaru Nara, Naruto's advisor, states.

Shikamaru and Temari are happily married with one daughter. Shikamaru is also one of Naruto's many advisors.

"I thought we talked about this though." Naruto states.

"The same thing happened to you and the 3rd. Two weeks later, the monument is painted." Shikamaru adds.

Naruto rubs his forehead as the laughing in the back of his mind continues.

"You hush up in there." Naruto scolds.

"Kurama getting a kick out of this?" One of Naruto's ANBU guards asks.

"Yup."

"You know it could be worse. Bolt could pick up on that perverted jutsu of yours." Shikamaru points out.

"Oh kami I hope not." Naruto mutters.

"Want us to find him?" The ANBU guard asks.

"He's home right now. I'll take care of the mess and talk to my son. Owl you can end your shift early. You've been guarding me all night. The rest of you take a break."

"Yes lord Hokage." The guards and Shikamaru says and take off.

A couple stay hidden from Naruto's view just to be safe. Naruto heads home to the Hokage mansion. He sees Hinata waiting for him. Hinata rushes up to her husband and kisses him.

"Don't be too hard on Bolt, he told me about the monument after you left. He's just nervous about graduating." Hinata says.

"Am I ever?" Naruto asks and kisses the love of his life again.

"Nope. He's upstairs getting ready for class." Hinata grins.

Naruto heads upstairs and finds Bolt in his room getting ready. Bolt resembles his father in some ways. He has blonde hair shaped like a leaf and two whisker marks. Boruto wears a black and red jumpsuit.

"Saw your handiwork. Nice touch on the Sixth's head by the way. I've always wondered what was under sensei's mask." Naruto says.

"Thanks I think. I'm sorry dad I'm just nervous and I needed to find something to release the stress other than training." Bolt.

"I'll let it slide this time. You have nothing to be worried about. Besides, you're scoring higher than I did when I was your age."

"Yeah right. The Hokage is the strongest in the village."

"Not always." Naruto says quietly. "Did I ever talk to you about how I graduated?" Naruto asks.

Bolt shakes his head to say 'no'.

"I was dead last." Naruto admits.

"You?" Bolt asks with disbelief. "That can't be? You're the strongest ninja in the village."

"Not always. You see at the time I had trouble controlling my chakra due to the sheer amount of it. I failed the final exam. The only way I passed is due to my role in an S-rank situation."

"What was it?" Bolt wonders.

"That I can't tell you until you're a higher rank. But I can tell you this, it involved me learning my signature jutsu and taking down a traitor to the village." Naruto explains.

"Wow, you sure you're not making this up?"

"No he's not." Hinata adds.

"Wow. Then I promise to graduate the best I can and make you proud." Bolt promises.

"Good."

The daughter of the Uzumaki-Hyuga's runs into the room. Himawari resembles her mother more but like her brother, she doesn't have the Byakugan and she has two whisker marks on her cheeks. Her hair is also leaf shaped. Himawari wears a simple pink shirt and a white dress.

"Nii-san, mother I'm ready." Himawari says and then notices Naruto. "DADDY‼‼"

Himawari tackles her father to the floor as she hugs him.

"Hi sweet heart, ready for the academy like your big brother?" Naruto asks.

"Yes sir." Himawari grins.

"Good, we'll head out together."

"Sounds like a plan." Hinata says.

The four leave the mansion and head to the academy. After saying bye to their kids, Naruto and Hinata head to Naruto's office. Naruto sees Sasuke sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Teme." Naruto greets.

"Dobe." Sasuke says. "My monthly spy report is on your desk."

"Cool. So how have you been aside from the usual?"

"Good but I have a request to ask of you and I won't take no for an answer."

"Funny you mention that because there is something I wanted to ask you but you go ahead first." Naruto says.

"I'd like to be my daughter's sensei in the event she awakens the Sharingan." Sasuke says bluntly only to start twitching his eye when Naruto starts laughing.

"What the hell is so funny dobe?" Sasuke shouts.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to be her sensei." Naruto snickers.

"Oh." Sasuke says, feeling a little yet understandably stupid right now. "So what are her grades?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto gets all serious and gets a file from his file cabinet. Naruto hands it to Sasuke. Sasuke looks through it.

"Wow she's got her mother's smarts and my skill!" Sasuke exclaims.

"She also has scores that are similar to yours and Sakura's." Naruto points out.

"She's a little bit like me and Sakura when we were that age. I'll have to fix that. So who is the dead last?" Sasuke wonders. "It can't be your kids. Your father in law is stricter than what my dad was when it comes to training." He adds

"There's really no dead last this year."

"Strangely I'm not surprised. You reorganized the academy system and made it better than what it's been in decades. Well, whoever you pair my daughter with I'll train."

"Good." Naruto smiles. "Just one question. What about your spy network?" Naruto wonders.

"I perfected the Six Paths technique so I can maintain the network I took over and be a sensei at the same time." Sasuke replies.

"Then we're all set. We just have to wait for the students to take their tests. Once they pass I'll assign you your team."

"Great. I'll be home so just send someone over when they graduate."

Naruto nods in agreement and watches Sasuke leave. He has his Shadow clones fill out paper work. Choji storms into the room within seconds. Naruto motions the guards to not restrain his friend.

"Have you lost your mind Naruto?!" Choji asks.

"No why?" Naruto asks.

"Anko told me that she is going to be my daughter's team leader if she graduates. I saw the approval form. Please tell me this is some joke."

"No it's not. We both know that Chocho views Anko as a role model. We also both know that Chocho will listen to Anko over you and Karui any day so her being the team leader makes perfect sense."

"Okay under normal circumstances that would make sense but Anko is bat shit crazy." Choji points out.

"And is considered one of the top Kunoichi." Naruto also points out.

"Does she even know how to train Ino-Shika-Cho moves?"

"No but that's why Anko, you and your teammates will be spending some quality time together."

"But….." Choji lets out a sigh. "I suppose your right. I'm just a little jealous that my daughter respects Anko more than her own parents."

"I'm sure Anko will snap it out of her."

"I hope so." Choji says as he leaves, satisfied with Naruto's answers.

Naruto lets out a sigh and rocks back in his chair. He isn't sure why but the last few days he's had a strange feeling as if something bad is going to happen but he isn't sure what though. For now he ignores the feeling and decides to talk to the Kyubi about it later. For now he has students to graduate.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's.

Canon Characters: (These characters are canon, aside from Rock Lee's son's name.)

Gai Lee: Son of Rock Lee (His name hasn't been revealed so I made one up.)

Shikadai Nara: Son of Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Chocho Akimichi: Daughter of Choji Akimichi and Karui

Inojin Yamanaka: Son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai

Sarada Uchiha: Daughter of Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha

Bolt/Boruto Uzumaki: Son of Naruto and Hinata

Himawari Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 2

Uchiha021: Thanks and I'll continue

Guest: Thanks

JadenChan: Unfortunately no seeing as he's the Hokage

Guest: Thanks

Darth Sygnious: Thanks and cool

The-Things-I-Think-Of: Might be. He doesn't have really have that stick up there at the end of the manga.

DragonKing19: Yup and there's worse to come

Lennym: Um…. Okay whatever

A/N: The jutsu and stuff that the kids know is entirely made up. And sorry I took so long to update. Introducing some necessary O.C.'s to even out the squad

Shino heads to his class room. After the 4th war, Shino took over Iruka's position as one of the Academy instructors. While most of his friends are Jonin and one is a Hokage he's satisfied remaining as a Chunin. It gives him the freedom to teach others as well as work on his projects at home and spend time with his family.

Meanwhile, the students enter the academy classroom.

Among the students is Shino's daughter, Nia Aburame. After the fourth Shinobi war, Shino met and fell in love with a woman by the name of Emi Tsuchigumo of the Tsuchigumo clan who has a spider related kekkai Gekkai.

Nia is an average student and mostly uses her clan's kekkai, although she's incorporated the Aburame clan's techniques with spiders but not to the same extent as her Aburame relatives.

Nia takes more after her mother than father as well. While she may be calm she doesn't like being solitary. She'll also display more emotion than her father. However, like her father, she does hold grudges and can be intimidating. Nia also has a protective attitude towards her friends.

Nia sits with her best friend Sarada Uchiha. The two girls open their favorite books and start reading.

The last student to enter is Usagi Umino.

Usagi was adopted by Iruka a few years ago. He is the sole survivor of a massacre that involved a caravan and a group of bandits but no one knows who his family were. What is known is that Usagi has a kekkai that allows him to manipulate blood.

Minutes later, Shino enters the class room. He sees the students talking and out of their desks.

"Good morning everyone. If you can settle down and go to your desks we can begin." Shino says.

The students do as their told causing Shino to raise his brow. Normally he has to fight with them to take their seats. Shino clears his throat.

"As you know today is the graduation exams. The first part will be a written exam." Shino says calmly and starts handing out the tests.

After handing out the tests. Shino pauses. Normally the students back talk him by now. Normally they pull a prank. Normally they do something by now. He eyes them carefully as he returns to his desk. Shino looks through his desk drawers to look for booby traps. He also checks the chair. Finding nothing, he sits down. Shino looks at the clock a while later.

"Pens down while my clone collects the tests." Shino orders.

Shino then creates an insect clone. The clone gather's the tests while Shino continues to eye his students. The clone sets the tests on the desk and then disperses.

"Next will be the physical portion of the final exams. Each of you will come up to my desk when I call your names. Each of you will perform a henge, a substitution and a clone jutsu. After that you will return to your desk." Shino explains.

Bolt, Himawari and Sarada let out loud sighs. Due to their last name starting with a U, they'll be called last. After Sarada is called up and told to sit back down after her test, Bolt is called up.

"Bolt, I want you to perform a henge, a substitution and a clone jutsu." Shino orders.

"You bet!" Bolt shouts.

'Just like his father.' Shino thinks.

Bolt transforms into an exact replica of Shino. He then moves onto a clone jutsu instead of the substitution jutsu.

"That's great Bolt but I wanted you to do a substitution first." Shino says.

"Already did." Bolt grins from his desk.

The Bolt at the front of the class explodes in a cloud of smoke, revealing to be a clone.

"Good job Bolt. Himawari your next." Shino says.

"Yes Shino Sensei." Himawari says politely as she walks to the front of the room.

Himawari does as she's told. She's almost as skilled as her older brother. After preforming the jutsu she sits back down.

Once the class is done Shino promptly stands up with his reports in his hands.

"Everyone is excused for lunch. When you return, you will find out who graduated or not." Shino says and promptly leaves, although he's a little scared and worried due to the fact no one pulled a prank or talked back to him.

Once the students notice Shino is gone, they start laughing.

"Wow Bolt, you were right. Not doing a thing to sensei was hilarious." Shikadai snickers.

"Of course I was right. I learned from the best prankster in the village." Bolt boasts.

The students leave for lunch. Shino goes in his office and ends up sitting on some smoke bombs that are hidden in the cushion of his chair. He sees a note that says 'The Orange Hokage sends his regards.'

Shino's brow twitches. About 20 minutes later Shino knocks on Naruto's door.

"Come in." Naruto says.

Shino goes into the office. Naruto signs some paper work.

"No clones doing the work today, Lord Hokage?" Shino asks.

"Not today." Naruto answers. "That the results of the tests?"

"Yes. As expected everyone passed."

"Great, I'll tell everyone personally and get ahold of the available Jonin instructors. Go ahead and hand the headbands out when they get back from lunch."

"Yes sir." Shino says and then pauses. "I'm going to get back at you for that prank."

"What prank?" Naruto asks.

"Don't play dumb. It wasn't Bolt and Konohamaru quit pranking. The only other prankster here is you. Aside from that a note was left by you."

"Wasn't me, I've been in my office all day."

"Maybe you but what about your shadow clones?" Shino asks.

"I haven't sent any out." Naruto replies.

"Hmm, how very strange." Shino says, even though he doesn't believe Naruto.

The Aburame head leaves the office, goes to the storage room. Naruto makes some clones and sends them out to find Sasuke, Anko and the other Jonin instructors as well as personally tell the families of each genin as to who graduated.

With that done, Naruto goes into his lunch box only to have a cloud of smoke explode in his face thanks to a smoke bomb.

"Hinata." Naruto mutters with a smile.

Hinata has developed a bit of a pranking streak herself ever since she first started dating and then married Naruto.

After lunch time, Rock Lee, Anko Mitarashi, and Sasuke Uchiha meet in the Hokage's office.

"Well, most of the students graduated. So… who do you want for teams?" Naruto asks.

"Either way I'm still getting Chocho right?" Anko asks.

"Of course."

"Good. Then I'd also like to have Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka. That's what the kids have been working on and it's been a long tradition to have the Ino-Shika-Cho team."

"Any objections?" Naruto asks.

No one says anything.

"Okay go ahead."

Lee and Sasuke look over the list.

"Naruto, can I ask you for permission for something?" Lee asks.

"Sure." Naruto replies.

"Would it be okay if I took your daughter as a student?"

Naruto thinks about it. The image of his daughter wearing green spandex causes him to want to take brain bleach.

"N…Naruto?" Lee asks.

"Sure. Just Kurama and I have one condition." Naruto says with a smile.

"Of course Naruto."

Naruto's eyes turn red like Kurama's eyes. Lee gulps.

"You make her wear spandex and if she starts praising the fires of youth I will let Kurama murder you." Naruto says sinisterly.

"Y…yes lord Hokage." Lee gulps.

Naruto's eyes turn back to normal.

"Good." Naruto smiles.

Anko, Sasuke, and a couple of Naruto's guards snicker.

"I'll also take Usagi Umino. He can make weapons out of his blood which will be a great value to my team." Lee points out.

"Go ahead."

"That just leaves me with your kid, my girl and Emi Aburame." Sasuke says.

"Yup." Naruto replies.

"Good. I'll go let Sakura know that Sarada passed."

"Send her my regards."

Sasuke nods and uses the fire flicker technique to leave the room. He heads home. That afternoon Shino returns to his class room and sees his students waiting for them.

Once again there's no pranks and no back talks or anything.

"Creepy." Shino mutters as he sits down. "When I call your name come up and get a headband. Those who aren't called up, I'm sorry you didn't pass. Better luck next year."

"It should be very obvious as to who passed." Sarada says as Shino begins to read off names. "I just hope I don't get put on a team with Uchiha fan boys."

"Agreed but my problem isn't fan boys. It's fangirls." Bolt says.

"I think it's sweet when boys drool over me." Himawari says.

"It's a pain." Sarada says.

"And annoying." Bolt agrees. "I hope I'm on a team with either you two or one of our friends."

"Me too." Me three." Himawari states with a grin.

Sarada and the Uzumaki sigh with relief when their finally called up. They return to their desks. Once everyone who passes gets their headbands and takes their seats. Shino takes out another piece of paper.

"Those of you who didn't graduate may leave early. Those who did graduate stay." Shino orders.

Some of the students leave. Once those who didn't graduate leave. Shino begins to read off names. All the students hope and pray as to who they want to be teamed up with.

After reading a long list of names, Shino comes to Team 7

"Team 7 will consist of Boruto 'Bolt' Uzumaki." Shino reads.

Several girls whine with hope.

"Sarada Uchiha." Shino reads.

Several heads bang against their desk while other guys continue to hope to be with Sarada and girls hope to be with Bolt.

"And Emi Aburame." Shino adds.

The remaining members of the Sarada fan club as well as the remaining members of the Bolt fan club slam their head against the desk.

"Yes! NO FAN GIRLS‼‼" Bolt shouts.

"Bolt pipe down." Shino scolds. "Your squad leader will be Sasuke Uchiha."

Bolt slams his head against the desk. He knows for a fact that his god father is a hard ass when it comes to training.

"Team 8 is still in rotation so moving on. Team 9 will consist of Usagi Umino, Himawari Uzumaki, and Gai Lee. Your Team leader will be Rock Lee." Shino says.

"What? I demand a revote." Usagi shouts.

"No one is voting and what's the problem?" Shino asks.

"I like being tortured and all but I will not wear green spandex."

"No one is going to where green spandex."

"Better not because I may just kill some peoples." Usagi grins.

"Um…. Okay thanks for that Usagi." Shino gulps.

The adopted son of Iruka has always been a little sociopathic in some ways.

"Finally Team Ten. Which consist of Shikadai Nara, Chocho Akimichi and Inojin Yamanaka. Your squad will be led by Anko." Shino reads. He sets his list down.

A cloud of smoke erupts in front of Shino. The smoke clears revealing Anko.

"Alright you little brats. Team 10 is with me." Anko shouts.

"Anko you're early." Shino says.

"Crap. Well are you done?" Anko asks.

"No."

"Fine continue."

Shino clears his throat.

"Your sensei will be here within the hour. Congratulations all of you and for the last time class dismissed." Shino says and then stops talking.

After a few minutes pause.

"Was that it?" Anko asks.

"Yes you may take your students now." Shino states.

"Why you. Team 10 with me."

The newest generation of Ino-Shika-Cho follows Anko out of the room.

"Dynamic Entry" Lee shouts as he jumps through the window and kicks Shino into a wall by accident.

"Team 9. I am your sensei. So come with me and we will spread the fires of youth!" Lee shouts.

"Yay, that sounds fun Lee Sensei" Gai shouts.

"Gai."

"Lee-sensei!"

The two hug which causes the genin to shiver in fear. Himawari hides behind her brother for protection.

"Whelp, I'm going to be in jail for a triple homicide by the end of the week." Usagi sighs. "Let's go you idiots."

"Hey don't call my sister an idiot teme." Bolt snarls.

"Yeah, yeah."

Tentacles of blood appear out of Usagi. Said tentacles grabs Usagi's teammates. Usagi walks out of the room while dragging his teammates away.

Hours later Team 7 continues to wait for Sasuke.

"Sarada what's taking your dad so long?" Emi asks.

"Knowing my parents they probably got too aggressive with each other." Sarada replies.

"A jonin wouldn't do that on a day he has stuff to do." Bolt states. "Wait, would he?"

As if on cue, Sasuke drags himself into the room.

'Damn Sakura, you're a little too rough.' He groans.

"I'm your Jonin sensei, Sasuke Uchiha. I'll meet you on the roof." Sasuke orders.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around, father?" Sarada asks.

"I need a few minute breather. Your mother put me through hell." Sasuke says and winces in pain.

"Yes father." Sarada says.

Minutes later Sasuke finally arrives at the roof. Sasuke looks at his three genin. They're sitting in the exact same spot he and his team were sitting.

"Father?" Sarada asks.

"I'm good just thinking. We already know each other and you know each other so instead of going with formalities, we'll do something else. I'll answer any questions you may have." Sasuke states.

"Father, did you agree to become our sensei just so if I gain the Sharingan you could train me?" Sarada asks.

"That was one of the reasons. The other is because I wanted to spend more time with you and train you." Sasuke answers.

"What if I don't develop the Sharingan?"

"Then I won't think any less of you and I'll still be your sensei."

"Will you have any problems training me? Aburame are normally put into tracking squads and I do have that kekkai." Emi points out.

"I won't have any problems at all with your jutsu or your kekkai." Sasuke answers. "Bolt you got any questions for me?"

"Did you and dad really have a fight that resulted in the loss of your arm?" Bolt asks.

"I did."

"Then that means I need to train really hard if I even want to get at least as strong as you were at that time right?"

"Yes." Sasuke replies.

"Great. When do we start training?" Bolt asks.

"We're getting there. You see first there's going to be a little test. A survival test to see if you're really are ready to be a ninja."

"But we just took our last tests." Emi states.

"That was to see if you can be a ninja. This test is to see if you're actually cut out for it. You three will meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at five. Don't be late." Sasuke orders.

"Yes sensei." The genin say.

"Now, seeing as you three graduated, I'll treat you three out to eat."

The genin get excited and Bolt takes off to the Ramen stand.

"Where's he going?" Sasuke asks.

"To the ramen stand. It's an Uzumaki flaw I believe." Sarada replies.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head.

"We better meet up with him." He sighs and goes in Bolt's direction. The girls follow him.

Meanwhile; Lee, Himawari and Gai all stare at Usagi in horror. The Umino just told them his likes and dislikes and his goals. However, what he said was so horrific that Lee can't even call it un-youthful.

"What? What did I say?" Usagi asks.

A/N: Yeah I'm hoping to base Usagi on a Whirl/Deadpool like character.


End file.
